beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Parenthood
See also Category:Parenthood As complex as human society and culture can become when analysed through myriad possible demographics intersecting in obscure ways, one can always also revert to the foundation relationships of parents and children as a backdrop to how societies and cultures evolve over multiple generations. e.g. * Pluto in Cancer parents wanting to nurture their children with more than they received after being born in the dark times (e.g.) WWI - WWII period (1913-1939) * Pluto in Leo parents feeling entitled to that nurturance and admiration from the world and wanting to give it out abundantly in their generation's version of society and culture (e.g. the "Baby Boomers" 1939-1956) * Pluto in Virgo children who are raised in the melting pot of the above two parenting and governing styles, as they become the new dominant group in political and economic life, particularly the Leo parents who develop new skills in evolving industries (1956-1971) * Pluto in Libra parents and children who are raised in the backlash against both styles of governance and the rebellious era (e.g. of "Generation X": 1971-1984) that forms as these new industries develop into new cultural media and social norms * Pluto in Scorpio children who are forced to navigate in a rapidly changing social and geopolitical landscape, with the stability of our childhood (e.g. 1983-1995) suddenly, and rapidly, downturn into global tension and fear of attacks (1995-2008 - Pluto in Sagittarius) Parental Boundaries Treating children as equals can be the foundation of positive relationships with children that help them develop into confident and self-respecting adults that value their own contributions to the world in realistic terms. However, the norm in modern Western society is to treat children as akin to larval humans, undeveloped and too sensitive to cope with "the real world" and necessitating the creation of a fantasy world for children to exist separate from adults (with tooth fairies, an easter bunny, a Santa Claus and countless other simplifications and embellishments made to distract us from the fundamental reality in which they live). While this is problematic, it also sets very clear boundaries between parents and child which ensure that the child is not subjected to complex explanations of even more complex aspects of modern Western post-industrial capitalism. If a child is told that Santa Claus was actually not a jolly toymaker from the North Pole but actually a Christian bishop from the late 3rd Century CE turned Dutch folk tradition turned Coca-Cola marketing scheme that now is used to drive an end-of-year splurge in spending that drives economic acceleration of production and manufacturing industries that subsidise their own inefficiencies by encouraging reckless consumption in the global population to remove the need for conservative business practices and maximise the incentive for reckless predatory vulture capitalists to dominate the "free market" and establish hegemonic monopolies that mean both mummy and daddy have to work 8 hours a day 5 days a week to fuel some smaller company in the food chain's annual targets to survive in this ever intensifying global race to the bottom which is known to be accelerating the increasing climate catastrophes and associated humanitarian crises that threaten the future of the very human race - the very race we have forcibly enlisted our children into and are raising to help perpetuate when we eventually die, with what little increased personal wealth and land as we could provide for you as we fight to ensure we can protect at least those closest to us (forsaking those who are unseen). ^ The above is a very good example of why parents having open dialogues with children could be catastrophic. If parents choose to be completely honest with children, the child's sense of safety in the new world will be inherently tied to that of their primary caregivers (here referred to as 'parents' - regardless of biological factors). We need to allow children to have their own identity, and the Western model achieves this (for all its flaws) through the separation of the parent from the child in the form of idealised fantasy realities in which the child is allowed to believe that the world is fundamentally safe and loving, although they are sharply and sometimes violently reminded that there are serious consequences for crossing the wrong lines in this world. If a toddler has a habit of running towards traffic, for example, that toddler under most Western parenting for the last few centuries would be harshly rebuked either verbally or physically (see abuse) in the same way that a dog is domesticated to obey an order. While this is becoming very socially taboo in modern Western liberal democracies, the practice is still used regularly on adults and with increased intensity (see abuse) against Disabled minorities such as autistic people (see ABA). Progressive Parenting Progressive parenting methods have formed in response to this abusive norm that seek to achieve the same benefits and enforce the same end behaviours (like stopping a child from running into traffic, stopping an autistic person from self-harming) without the need to resort to violence in order to achieve them. Many autistic advocates agree that parental use of animal behavioural techniques on us have resulted in lasting harm to our mental and emotional health as well as our ability to self-regulate our own impulses and impulsive behaviours. ---- np = 2211 [[Lp6] (last Lp5 was Material reality, last Lp5 was 2202רבי משה בן מימון (Rabbi Moshe ben Maimon)) :2211 = 3 times 11 times 67 = 67 * 11 * 3 (3-almost prime) ::= 33 * 67 = 737 * 3 = 201 * 11 PID= = 31 * 3^5 :7533 = 93 * 3^4 = 279 * 3^3 = 837 * 3^2 = 2511 * 3 Category:Parenthood Category:Reproduction Category:Life Category:Human Culture Category:Adulthood